Rawhide Kid Vol 1 10
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = The Ghost of Bull Run! | Synopsis2 = The sheriff rushes to the home owned by the Rawhide Kid and tells the Kid and his ward Randy Clayton that someone has broken the the Kelsey gang. They return to Shotgun City too late to stop the outlaws from escaping but the Kid much to the annoyance of the locals. However, the Rawhide Kid finds tracks that they can trail but soon the trail runs cold forcing them to return town to learn that a gambling syndicate has set up in town while they were gone, angering the locals even further. At the old Dorado Casino, a gambler named Stud Gantry prepares to set up his operation in the hopes of swindling locals out of money. The Kid and the sheriff then confront the Stud and his men and order them out, however they only agree to leave if the sheriff can show them where in the law books that state that a gambling hall cannot be set up in the and they will leave. However when they go to the town records they are shocked to find that someone has stolen all the law books. However, the sheriff assures Stud that he will replace the law books before he can set up a single gambling table in his town. After Stud leaves, the Rawhide Kid comes up with a plan to deal with the situation. The following morning the local newspaper publishes a story stating that the sheriff is appealing for government aid, leaving town to use the telegraph in Pyote. On the way to Payote, the sheriff runs into Shuck Butler a Confederate deserter during the Civil War, who was responsible for breaking out the Kelsey gang. Butler is looking to get even with the sheriff as he was responsible for his capture and subsequent court-martial during the war. The gang reveals how after their escape they were going to work with Gantry and share the loot and stole the law books. Suddenly, the Rawhide Kid jumps Butler and a fight breaks out when a posse from Shotgun City lowers their traps. With the gang subdued, they take them into custody and shut down Stud's gambling hall, converting it into a dance hall for the locals. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Kelsey gang * Stud Gantry * Shuck Butler Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Blind Justice! | Synopsis3 = In a lawless town the Rawhide Kid is confronted by a man seeking to get out of town and is willing to shoot the Kid and steal his horse to get it. The Kid offers up his horse, but when the gunslinger tires to leave, Apache bucks him off. When the Kid subdues the would be horse thief and asks where the law is and is laughed at. He is told that the only law in town is Judge Parker who cannot enforce the laws he tries to uphold as there are no sheriffs or other lawmen in town. The Kid pays a visit to Parker who confirms that his rule of law over the town of Poncho has little effect. Paker is also quite ashamed as his son is coming to visit. The Rawhide Kid goes out to meet Judge Parker's son Jim and tells him what is going on. Jim explains that his father wanted him to study to be lawyer but he refused, and figures that his father is ashamed of him. When the Kid learns that Jim is a crack shot, he comes up with a plan. The pair then put their shooting skills to good work to clear out the outlaws that live in Poncho, and force them to flee. With the town clear of outlaws, Jim agrees to stay in town and be the local marshal to enforce the laws and punishments sentenced by his father. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Outlaws of Poncho Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Man on the Run | Synopsis4 = Western Tale. | StoryTitle5 = Showdown in Shadow Gap! | Synopsis5 = The Rawhide Kid is returning to Shotgun City and finds two men blocking his path in Shadow Gap. When they refuse to let him pass, the Kid lets his guns do the talking and sends them packing, but they vow to get back at him. Not liking the looks of the two characters he just encountered, the Rawhide Kid decides to follow them and see what they are up to. The Kid witnesses an exchange between the two men and Russell regarding the transfer of stolen cattle, but he cannot hear what they are talking about. Russell spot the Kid hiding in the woods and they get the drop on him, taking him prisoner. They leave him tied up in Shadow Gap so that he is trampled to death when they push the stolen herd through the area. When the outlaws leave, the Rawhide Kid calls his horse Apache and commands it to go and get help. The horse rides back to the Rawhide Kid's ranch where it finds his ward, Randy Clayton. Apache then leads Randy to the sheriff and brings them all out to Shadow Gap. There they find the Rawhide Kid but there is no time to free him as he tells him how the Square D ranch are about to be herded through eventually. The sheriff and the others round up Russell and his men, then come back and free the Rawhide Kid who captures the rustlers and recovers the stolen cattle. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This issue marks a change in the Rawhide Kid's costume. Starting this issue he stops wearing his trademark rawhide shirt and no longer carries a whip or a rope. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}